


Infinite

by polsrey



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies), Mary Poppins - All Media Types, Mary Poppins Returns - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jack and Jane are just good friends, Jack is invited for dinner, Mary Poppins didn't leave the Banks children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polsrey/pseuds/polsrey
Summary: He watched the exchange from behind a lens of nostalgia. He saw the six year old boy, curled up on her lap. Her mouth shaping around magical words in reading books. The promises that he would love her forever and his love was infinite. Did all children make those promises? Even to Mary Poppins, those promises must have meant something.





	Infinite

 

It was the middle of spring and the weather, usual during this time, was rainy. Today was not an exception. All around, rain came down in sheets, drumming against buildings and houses and of course, the Banks' residence. By the time Jack arrived for dinner, he was soaked head to toe, worn-out shoes squeaking and squelching with every step. Mrs. Ellen, after letting him in, had not given a chance for him to apologize; a noisy crash! from the kitchen swept her away, muttering exasperatedly. 

"Michael's not home yet," was the last bit he'd heard, "Jane's upstairs giving Annabel a bath."

With a small shrug, he carefully slipped out of his wet shoes and let himself further into the home, hoping there would be a spot near the fireplace. Quiet drip-drops trailed behind him, the hem of his trousers dragging over the carpet floor.

His feet eventually came to a slow pause. 

There was indeed a spot for him, but just barely. In the center of the lounge, sat in front of the warm crackling flames, there she was. In her lap, there lay a little boy's head, his eyes fluttering heavier with every murmur of her voice. The boy's hands slowly rubbed at his eyes as he fought to stay awake, but it was a losing battle. Neither had noticed him yet; she was too engrossed in the book and he, in her story.

A sleepy yawn, "I wish you'd never leave, Mary Poppins." 

"Don't be silly, Georgie," her chiding was half-hearted, too gentle to be serious. 

"I do!" The boy's head shook in defiance, words mumbled. "You're the best thing that's happened to us since Mother left. I wish you'd never leave." 

Jack leaned against the doorway, watching the exchange from behind a lens of nostalgia. He saw the six year old boy, curled up on her lap. Her mouth whispering magical words in reading books. The promises that he would love her forever and his love was infinite. Did all children make those promises? Even to Mary Poppins, those promises must have meant something. 

Her hand touched the boy's sleeping head tenderly, "Oh, Georgie..." Her despair was soft, quiet, and he knew then he was intruding on a private moment - a sadness she would have never intended anyone to see. Guiltily, he stole a glance behind him, wondering if he could leave without being noticed. . .

"—Jack." 

His body stopped. 

"You're soaked." 

With a grimace, he slowly turned around, facing her raised eyebrow and tight mouth. Her eyes, deeper and bluer than he'd ever seen, suspiciously glistened in the dim lights.

"Got caught in the rain," he offered lamely, hands shoved into his wet pockets. His guilty smile was faint, made brave for her, for them.

She looked at him for a moment, silent and serious, before her lips pursed. "You'll be sick if you're not careful," she held out her hand, "Give me your jacket. I will find some dry clothes for you to wear, while yours dry." 

Under her gaze, he sheepishly shook off his jacket, taking care not to drop it. His body shivered at the sudden loss of clothing, "Mary Poppins?" 

"Yes?" 

She looked at him expectantly, a cool eyebrow raised. 

There was something he needed to tell her - something she needed to know. In his mind, he pictured himself confident and suave, self-assured in his declaration. He would give her a charming grin, a wink perhaps, and puff out his chest for effect. But he had never been that kind of man. Instead, the color on his cheeks deepened and he met her gaze, earnest and honest, the only way he knew how. 

"I love you." 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't have enough of Jack/Mary. What did you think?


End file.
